


The Orgy Room on Floor 69

by AdamantSteve



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Floor 69, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Sex, Super Secret Boyband, Vaginal Sex, everyone bones, with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite assassin takes on lots of cock in every hole like a fucking champ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orgy Room on Floor 69

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on AvengerKink on LJ asking for a gangbang scene between the six of the Avengers. Didn't mean for it to turn into a bajillion words but here we are! It's pretty much 90% porn too.
> 
> Sidenote: I don't think I've ever read a fic where M/F anal sex isn't her pegging a dude with a strap on? So I wanted to include Natasha getting fucked in the ass. Twice!

Since moving into the mansion together, she'd just about managed to sleep with all of them. 

Tony was after a sparring session where she floored him with her thighs wrapped around his neck, then aggressively fight-fucked him, leaving him subdued for two entire days. He liked the way she used her strength against him and more often than not left him with bruises or walking a little funny the next day. He liked how she pushed him more than other people tended to, worrying about his heart or not wanting to piss off a billionaire.

Steve was gentle, too gentle really, too aware of his own strength and always afraid of hurting her, but Natasha took what she needed, riding him while he just took in the sight of her, a vision above him. He loved kissing her, was surprisingly good at it, and she would let him kiss her for hours afterwards until she got bored and took her leave of him. He was her favourite, the way he blushed, he was so shiny and refreshing and clean.

Thor was perhaps the least surprised at Natasha's propensity for fucking her teammates, used as he was to post battle relations with his fellow warriors. She reminded him somewhat of Sif and home. They fucked hard, Natasha letting Thor hold her as they fucked standing, against the wall, in the shower, tiny next to his broad expanse. Relishing his strength and how he used it. He liked how strong she was despite her small size, and thought it sweet how frustrated she would get when she couldn't get his whole (rather large) cock inside her.

Bruce was wary of hulking out whenever he was around anyone, let alone during sex, and didn't trust anyone but himself to make him actually come. But he loved giving head, was good at it too. Normally too impatient to be on the receiving end of oral sex, Natasha enjoyed Bruce's attentions, and he relished utterly undoing her with just his mouth.

She'd been having sex the longest with Clint, from after their very first mission together, and he knew her body almost as well as he knew his own. He knew all her secrets, told to him freely as his were to her. He loved watching her let go and become the sexual animal she truly was beneath her cool exterior. With him or whoever else, he never begrudged any of them, Nat wasn't his and he wasn't hers, they both wanted the other to have what they needed. 

She was so much in control all the time, she loved having people she truly trusted, that let her let go and lose her mind to orgasm after orgasm. 

_____________

After a session with Clint one lazy afternoon, tangled in sheets, dazed and sated, he leaned over on one elbow, ducked to kiss one pink nipple before looking up at her, "I have a surprise for you," he grinned. She immediately looked suspicious, narrowing her eyes. "You know I hate surprises, Clint." He grinned wider. "I know. But you'll like this one I promise." 

"Should I even ask?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." 

"You're a jackass." She said, pushing him off her and getting up, walking naked to the bathroom and tossing him a towel.

A little over a week later, there was a mission involving the subway and robotic tentacles, which was intense and adrenaline fueled yet in the end, fairly simple to resolve with no major casualties. By the time they got back to the mansion and had debriefed, Natasha was raring to go. She'd already signaled to Clint that they were going to fuck, hard, as soon as they got back, but when she got out of the shower wearing one of the fluffy white Stark Industries bathrobes Tony had provided them all with, Clint was nowhere to be seen. She went in search of the others but they were nowhere to be seen either. "Where is everyone?" She asked the room at large. "Ms Romanov, if I may, I've been instructed to direct you to the 69th floor" said JARVIS. 

"What? Why?" 

"I'm not at liberty to say." 

The 69th floor was 6 down from where she was, but it was unused office space as far as she knew. This felt off... She straightened her spine into a defensive stance, grabbing a throwing knife she'd been sharpening earlier from the table in the lounge as she approached the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for floor 69.

As the elevator doors opened she was greeted by the empty space she was expecting, a blank floor waiting for some purpose to be assigned to it. Plastic covered the windows she could see, stacks of drywall, paint buckets, ladders and rolls of blueprints strewn about the place, but not a sign of life. Parts of the floor had been walled off already, unpainted drywall separating the spaces, some with doors, others without. It could be apartments or offices, or further labs for Tony or Bruce. 

She glanced down and noticed chalk arrows on the floor leading to one of the empty doorways, with 'follow the arrows, C x' written next to the first one. She relaxed slightly, but kept the knife gripped firmly in her hand.

"What the fuck are you playing at Barton?" She thought to herself.

She followed the arrows through the doorway, through that room, to find a door with a heart with an arrow through it in the same chalk as the arrows in the floor. She narrowed her eyes and gingerly turned the knob, the door swinging open to reveal Clint standing there in a bathrobe, drinking a whisky on the rocks.

The room was small and seemed to lead onto a larger room hidden behind an ornate screen. "What is this?" Natasha asked, lowering her knife and glaring suspiciously at Clint. "Is Tony building a spa or something?"

"Ha... Kind of." He smirked, handing her a glass of vodka and ice.

Natasha opened her mouth to demand answers, but Clint put one finger to her lips. A lesser man would have lost his finger for doing that but Clint merely got a death stare. "Just... Follow me." He walked around the other side of the screens, followed by Nat, still holding the knife now limply by her side.

There, standing around what seemed like a very plush hotel suite, in various combinations of towels and bathrobes like some kind of Bed Bath & Beyond boy band, was the rest of the Avengers.

"Surprise!" Clint grinned, doing nothing to explain what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Well," Tony stepped forward, "To show how much we appreciate your stirling efforts to not only rid the world of evil and not murder Fury every day, but doing us all the honour of... helping us release our various post-mission tensions, we wanted to surprise you with the gift of... fucking you senseless. Together."

Steve stared pinkly at the floor, but the rest of them were smiling at her almost apologetically. Clint almost looked bashful himself. "I mean, only if you want. But I know you want because you kind of never stop talking about it."

She was lost for words, at once pissed off, flattered, confused and horny. "I... Uh... Holy shit Clint." Natasha flustered as she downed her drink in one.

Looking around she took in the soft white leather chairs, the warm lighting, the plush rugs, and this being Stark tower, the obligatory bar. "Is this... Some kind of... orgy room?" Tony grinned. "Well Barton suggested this shindig and I figured we needed some place to do it right. There's a whole cupboard of lube over here, another cupboard there of a variety of sex toys" he gestured behind Thor at a large sideboard, which Thor opened to investigate and swiftly closed again with wide eyes. "I'm probably going to add a jacuzzi at some point but for now this giant round bed will have to do, he plumped onto the ridiculous platform that Natasha hadn't even realised was a bed up til then. It was about three and a half feet high and at least ten across, and round.

Clint rolled his eyes, "I said we didn't need anything elaborate, that a bed and maybe some lube would be more than adequate but.."

"I needed to do something with floor 69." Tony said solemnly and bowed, drawing out a groan from Bruce which just caused Thor to look confused.

Natasha looked stunned. Was stunned. 

"Clint, you... you shouldn't have. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

He winked at the sly smile that was spreading across her face.

"Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint grabbed her hair with one hand from behind and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Natasha gasped. Anyone else would have already had their throat ripped out for doing that, but she trusted Clint emphatically, and he knew what she liked. He dipped his head to gently kiss and suck at her neck before pushing her, against his body to the floor. With his other hand, he let the towel around his waist open and pool at his feet. Natasha immediately took him, already half-hard, into her mouth and started sucking. In her peripheral vision she saw Clint beckon to the others, all but Bruce approached and offered their own to her, Tony first, followed by Thor and then a bashful looking Steve. They were in varying states of arousal and she went from one to another bringing them all to full attention. Natasha's own sounds of happiness intermingled amidst the gasps and breathy "oh fuck"s coming from Tony and Clint, Steve silent and sweating, Thor simply gazing down at her fondly. 

Natasha went from one to another, sucking on each in turn, stroking one or another with her hands at the same time. She barely noticed when she was lifted between Tony and Clint, Bruce sliding a pillow and then himself underneath her, reaching up to pull her by her thighs down onto his mouth. Still holding Steve and Clint's dicks in either hand, she gasped around Tony's as Bruce started licking her, long languid strokes up and down, circling around her clit on every pass and sending shivers of electricity through her. She glanced down and glimpsed Bruce's eyes closed in a mixture of concentration and ecstasy, felt him working over her clit with the pointed end of his tongue, the fingers of one hand digging into her thigh. Without looking she knew he was as hard as the other four, jerking himself with one hand behind her.

Clint took her hair in his hands and brought her head down on his dick, right to the back of her throat. He held her there for a moment before pulling her back off, then repeating the motion for a moment longer, and again, a moment longer still. He knew she wouldn't trust any of the others to hold her head like that but knew she liked it too, the edge of roughness. 

He did it again, brushing the hair out of her face as she swallowed around him. "You want this?" He asked, when her mouth was free. She looked him in the eye and nodded, wordlessly, unable to stop herself from grinning. He angled her head to the right, towards Steve's somewhat longer dick, she opened her mouth and swallowed him down at once, Clint's hands holding her there for a long moment, the only sounds the content humming of Bruce beneath her, the breathless gasps of Steve and the soft smacking sounds of the others working their own cocks. 

When she looked up, Steve looked like he could cry, his whole chest wet with sweat and bright red. She sucked him down a few more times, didn't even mind Steve placing his own hand lightly on her head, as if he was trying to prove to himself that this was really happening. She reached up and batted Clint's hands away as she pulled back and echoed the flicking that Bruce's tongue was undoing her with to the sensitive spot on the underside of Steve's dick before moving her mouth back to Clint's and doing the same, before Thor pushed the head of his own in there too, stretching her mouth obscenely. She loved sucking dick, loved pulling these sounds out of men, powerless with their dick in her mouth where she could bite it clean off if she decided to. 

The sensations from Bruce intensified, battering her clit with perfect rhythm and precision. She moved mechanically, grinding into his face, making him moan beneath her. He was pinned now, Natasha riding his face as he pumped his cock faster, about to come himself. Tony suddenly appeared behind her, kneeling astride Bruce and reaching down to pinch and tease her nipples, his erection pressing gently into her back. 

That was the last straw, she broke away from Thor and Clint with a cry, back arching and leaning into Tony, Bruce gasping for air as she pulled back. He reached up to cup one soft breast and was gone himself, coming with a silent sob, body writhing underneath her.

Before she could barely draw breath, she felt herself being lifted up by strong arms. She was placed down on the soft bed and felt Clint kneel over her, kissing softly down her body, brushing light fingertips over her sides as she floated down from the orgasm. "More?" He asked as she felt his callused, familiar fingers pushing her legs open.

"Oh hell yes." 

She felt his lips kiss the insides of her thighs a few times before he drew up and stepped away from the bed, allowing Tony to position himself between her thighs. "Are you sure you're ready for the Stark Express?" He asked, smirking yet genuinely skeptical since she had come only moments before. He was met with a snarl and her arm surging up and grabbing him around the neck and dragging him down into a biting kiss that was more painful than anything else. "If you don't fuck me right now Stark, I will cut out your kidneys." He gulped. "You have never been more terrifying than you are right now." She cocked an eyebrow.

Still slick from Bruce's tongue and her own arousal, Tony slid in easily, gasping "holy shit you're wet-" before she grabbed him around the neck and pulled herself over on top of him. He looked dazed as Natasha started to ride him, trying to work out how he'd got there, her hands still grasped around his neck. She rocked back and forth as she gestured towards Thor, eliciting strangled groans from Tony as Thor climbed onto the bed near his head. She let go of Tony's head as she leaned forward to suck again at Thor's dick, right infront of Tony's wide eyes. She scrambled to squeeze Tony's chest, arms, caress and then slap his face as she groaned around Thor's impressive length to one side of Tony's face.

Tony's arms moved to hold on to her, gain some kind of purchase on the situation, but she grabbed them instantly, holding them down onto the bed and riding him even harder. 

She detached herself from Thor and pushed him back before maneuvering herself beneath Tony again, who gasped at the sudden freedom. She slapped his face a third time before reaching down around him to where he was entering her to get her fingers slick before reaching up and around him, to brush against his hole and press in. He bucked at the unexpected sensation, coming instantly and shouting "fuck!" before she kicked him off to one side of the bed where he stayed, dazed. 

She reached down and felt herself, wet and slick with Tony's come before pushing her fingers into Tony's slack mouth beside her. 

"You're up buddy," Clint slapped Steve on the back and motioned for him to lay down on the bed next to a dazed looking Tony. Steve audibly swallowed and did as he was bid. As soon as he touched the bed Natasha was on him like a feral animal, biting his neck and scratching his back with sharp fingernails. She pushed him down before lifting herself up and sliding onto him, drawing out an "oh gosh!" from Steve which in turn drew chuckles from Clint and Tony. She was familiar with how his dick curved slightly upwards, and she angled herself so it hit a deep spot inside her, pounding herself onto it over and over again, faster with each turn. 

Eventually Steve reached up to pull her down onto him, taking over and rutting up into her, slower and more controlled. She let him. Smothered with the broad warm chest she was being pressed into, she let him have his way with her, languidly pulling out and pushing back in, going slower and slower, as if they had all the time in the world. She tried to move, to gain some momentum, but Steve merely held her there, cock twitching inside her with the heartbeat she could hear thrumming through the chest she was wrapped around.

Then a new sensation. A warm wetness against her ass, a tongue rasping from where Steve was pushing into her to her asshole. A sharp intake of breath made Steve push her head back gently to look at her face. "Is this OK?" She nodded her head wordlessly and felt Steve's cock throb inside her. 

The tongue kept up it's work, gently prodding insistently at her hole while she took a moment to look around the room: There was Tony, still on the far edge of the bed, watching her from behind hooded eyes; Thor, hands on his hips either side of his beast of an erection, standing directly infront of her a few feet from the bed; Clint watching hungrily from one of the plush chairs, lazily pumping his own erection- Natasha would never forgive him if he went soft or came early. That only left the phantom tongue to Bruce, who she'd assumed had tapped out after coming earlier, but was currently pushing a lubed finger into her slowly.

She pushed down then, drawing out sounds from both Bruce and Steve, pushing the finger in to the knuckle. He drew it out and pushed back in a few times before adding another, the three of them working out a vague rhythm. "I can feel you inside of her," gasped Steve, causing the other man to croak out "uh huh". 

After three fingers had successfully stretched her enough, Clint rose from his chair to take Bruce's place behind her, stroking down her back as she keened at the loss of sensation. "Are you ready baby?" He asked, knowing she would mark him for at least two weeks at any other time for calling her "baby", knowing that her answer right now would be: "get your dick in my ass this instant". 

He grinned to himself, "Jesus Tash," pushing the head of his dick against her hole, the pressure increasing bluntly until it popped in, the rest easing in slowly after it. She felt Steve twitch inside her again, heard them both gasp as they felt one another inside of her. Natasha was almost overwhelmed at the feeling, the sensation of being so filled with cock. But something was missing still. 

"Tony," she hit the bed to the side of her head. He smiled gleefully and shifted down beside her head. She kissed Steve deeply as he rutted into her, before breaking away and latching onto Tony's cock. He could taste herself on him, mingled with his come. She couldn't fit it fully into her mouth at this angle but relished the sensation of being truly stuffed, completely filled in every single hole. "Holy fuck Tash, you take cock like a fucking champ," Tony breathed, impressed. She grunted something that sounded like "uh huh" from around him.

"Your asshole is so fucking tight, Natasha, I'm gonna come any minute-" Clint grunted out, causing her to break away from Tony. "Nnn'get out of me! Thor, you fuck my ass." 

"Clint." Thor rather apologetically said as he moved to take his place. 

Clint's dick was a good size, not small by any measure but not gigantic. Thor, however, was huge. Porn star huge. The few times he and Natasha had tried to have vaginal sex, it just wasn't going to happen. She couldn't take it all, only managed around three quarters of it on her best day. But today she would have it all. "Are you sure you can take it all, Natasha?" She licked her lips, face flushed. "Yeah, go slow, I think I can take it."

"Fuck that thing is huge." Tony couldn't stop himself from saying out loud. Thor lined himself up and pressed in slowly, the way made easier by Clint's earlier fucking but not preventing a slow burning stretch. She stilled on Steve's chest, felt Tony's hands on her back, in her hair, fingers brushing through it as Thor pressed ever further in. 

She felt soft kisses from Clint across her back and heard murmured "you can do this Tash, you're doing so well, you can take it all," from- she wasn't even sure who anymore. She felt as if her consciousness had moved outside of her and she was pure sensation, the slow-burning heat of her asshole being stretched wider than ever before, her cunt filled so perfectly with Steve's beautiful cock, the hands and kisses and caresses on her back, the susurration of sweet words washing over her. The feeling of total trust in all these people, so much bigger than her, all focussed on giving her what she wanted- needed. 

When she came back to herself she could feel Thor against the back of her legs, his cock fully seated inside her. Completely full, satisfied and as though something inside her had snapped and let a warm, golden glow of relaxation flow through her.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, concerned, hands cupped under her hips. All she could do was look over to Clint and nod, eyes barely focussing at this point, reduced to various nerve endings all alive with electricity. Thor started to move agonisingly slowly back out of her before just as slowly pushing back in again, all the way back to the hilt. She choked on a sob as he filled her again, the control something so tightly held onto it almost physically hurt to completely let go and just be, taking and being taken and just existing for a moment as nothing more than bodies. But she did let go, and it felt so good. 

After some kind of words from Clint that she was too far gone to understand, Thor started fucking her in earnest, Steve doing the same, both finding a good rhythm and Natasha unable to do much other than take it, soak in it. She suddenly realised Tony's cock was back in her mouth and she went to work on it, licking and sucking haphazardly.

The dick was removed and a soft kiss was pressed to her tired lips before she was being lifted, pushed up by Steve and pulled by Thor, both managing to stay inside her as they stood, holding her between them. They continued fucking her as she was held there, arms and legs around Steve, Thor holding under her knees, the two of them lifting her up and down onto themselves, setting a punishing pace that she just hung there and took.

Her head lolled between them until Steve came around to kiss one side of her neck, Thor the other. Simple kisses, Thor's scratchy beard and greedy sucks rasping on the one side and Steve's almost chaste, hopelessly sweet ones on the other undoing her. She was helpless to do anything more than gasp each time the air was punched out of her when she was brought down onto their cocks. Eventually she felt Thor's relentless thrusts start to stutter and felt Steve take on her weight fully as Thor let go of her and reached around to hold onto Steve so as not to crush her as he shuddered, thrust in all the way and came, pumping his come deep within. 

She let out a quiet scream at the feeling of his orgasm and the twitching of his cock within her, Steve lifted her up once more, bringing her down and hitting that spot inside her and making her almost black out as she came. She closed her eyes and could feel the veins of her eyelids throbbing to the beat of her hard, slow heartbeat.

She sobbed as Thor slowly withdrew from her, drips of his come following him, making her shudder as she felt them slide out of her stretched asshole. She was clinging to Steve now, who was still ragingly hard inside of her, still going strong as only a super soldier could. He turned around and gently placed her back down on the bed, withdrawing as she writhed around happily, blissed out and delirious. 

"What do you want Tash?" Clint said, from somewhere near her feet, she guessed. She felt like she'd never be able to open her eyes again. 

"Nnng... kiss," was all she could manage, hoped Clint would get it. He did, leaning down to kiss her hot skin, blowing cool air over her stomach and breasts between soft delicate kisses. Steve did the same, then someone else was kissing her legs, her feet, her hands. She realised they were all there, softly, almost reverently kissing her. 

She reached out to find Clint's face, cupping a cheek and bringing his face to hers to kiss him slowly before coming back to herself and pushing him away in the rough way she always was with Clint.

"Steve..." She rasped out. "I want to suck you til you come." Steve not even looking abashed anymore as he immediately moved to kneel next to her head. 

"No, stand there," she gestured vaguely to the area off the end of the bed. Steve complied, looking confused. She shuffled as fast as she could in her wrecked state up the bed so her head was hanging back off the edge. Steve got it and moved towards her mouth. She reached up around his thighs with both hands and pulled him towards her as he guided the tip of his dick into her open mouth. 

She pulled him in to her, deeper and deeper still, til he hit the back of her throat. He drew in a sharp breath as she pulled him in even further and he saw her neck swell below him where his dick was pushing into her throat. She was completely gagged. The others had stopped kissing her and were all watching now. She pushed Steve gently back and caught a breath before pulling him back again. Continuing until Steve got the gist and started fucking into her mouth in earnest, always pulling all the way out so she could catch her breath before plunging back in.

Steve was making pained noises like he wouldn't hold on much longer, which served as a cue for Natasha to make a hand signal that meant nothing to any of them but stirred Clint immediately into action, moving the others aside to kneel over one of her legs and hitch the other over his shoulder before driving home and fucking her hard, hitting her G-spot over and over again as Steve fucked her throat. 

Natasha could sense Steve wasn't going to last much longer and reached down to rub her clit, but before she could touch it, her hands were pushed away by Clint and held down by Steve next to her head. She was hit with a sudden realisation that they must have somehow orchestrated it because there's no way Steve would do that without having been told she'd allow it, was there? 

She tried to struggle free, expecting him to acquiesce and let her go, but when she looked up at his face she saw a sly, almost smug smile looking down at her. She felt she should be outraged that Clint would corrupt Steve Rogers into this kind of behaviour, for her sake, but felt nothing but arousal, especially when Clint reached down with one hand to rub her clit and the other to press gently at her neck, still being pumped into by Steve. 

The two sensations together, combined with everything else, was too much and she came, silently since Steve's cock was stuffed down her throat. Her body bucked and kicked, kneeing Clint in the ribs and missing Bruce's head by a fraction of an inch. Steve's hands remained on her wrists as he pulled out with a sloppy sound and exploded over her chest. Clint bucked into her a few more times before he came too. 

Clint slumped down next to her as Steve stumbled backwards til he came to lean against the wall which he promptly slid down, forming a crumpled heap on the floor. Natasha just lay there, panting, staring glassy-eyed at the ceiling, feeling the warm cum oozing out of her and starting to cool on her chest. She felt utterly, completely sated. Fucked out and blissful.

Bruce passed out wet cloths from a stash next to a basin Natasha hadn't noticed before. Bruce and Clint softly wiped her down. Tony had wrapped a towel around himself and was now carrying six bottles of water in his arms, condensation beading on the chilled bottles in the warm room. He passed them out, leaving one on a nearby table for a now sleeping Thor, laying spread-eagled in the middle of the bed snoring lightly, with a contented smile on his lips. 

Natasha shifted over to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm and draping one of hers over his gently rising and falling chest. Clint followed suit, shifting up behind her to spoon her. It was too hot really for cuddling so close and Tony instructed: "JARVIS, drop the temperature in here by... let's say 3 degrees just for now but then slowly back to room temperature." 

"Certainly sir," replied the disembodied voice, as undetectable fans whirred into action and the room almost instantly cooled down.

Steve rose from his pile on the floor and lay on the bed perpendicular to the others so he could put his arm on Natasha's shoulder. She felt the weight of Tony and Bruce as they climbed on to the bed alongside them, drifting off to sleep as she heard Tony instruct JARVIS to turn down the lights and wake them in a couple of hours if necessary. "thank you," she said to the room at large, the languid smile evident from her voice. 

"Oh honey you are so welcome. Plus I needed to christen the sex floor, so really you could say Clint was doing me a favour-" he was shut up by a pillow hitting his head. "Thank you," she said again, this time turned to Clint, who she kissed slowly before he broke away and kissed her forehead. "you're so welcome, baby" he said, and she was too happily exhausted to even file that away for future retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I almost threw this out. I might take another stab at it in the future and try to make it more... exciting? It feels kind of flat to me. But HEY, it's the internet, thought I might as well throw it up there. I wanted to give myself the challenge of writing something from Natasha's viewpoint and I'm not sure how successful it was. 
> 
> However! I think Floor 69 could turn into something exciting since it's still 'under construction', so the possibilities are endless! Who knows what Tony might chuck in there. A pool? A dungeon? A ball pool? WHO KNOWS.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
